Quand Kyoya est fatigué
by Akajo
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vu un Kyoya fatigué? Moi pas! Au réveil le matin oui, mais fatigué... et s'il commençait toute une série de lapsus? OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Quinzième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « lapsus »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Quand Kyoya est fatigué...**

Ç'aurait dû être une journée tout-à-fait normale. Seulement, après tous les problèmes provoqués par divers membres du cercle _qu'il ne nommerait pas_, la pression de sa famille et l'avalanche de devoirs -pour ne pas changer-, Kyoya était crevé.

Autant Mori devait bavard, Hani... effrayant, et les jumeaux encore plus exaspérants que ils étaient fatigués, autant lui-même... paraissait parfaitement normal. Ou presque. Disons qu'il avait tendance à dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Bref, il avait quand même une réputation à tenir, et il n'était pas question qu'il saute le cercle d'aujourd'hui pour aller roupiller dans un divan !

Comme d'habitude, il se pressa de sortir de la salle de classe pour ouvrir la salle de musique n°3 et enfiler son déguisement. Le thème du jour ? Les mayas ! A lui le costume en peau de bête (fausse fourrure de léopard, ne vous inquiétez pas!) et de plumes multicolores ! Exceptionnellement, ils proposeraient du chocolat chaud au lieu de thé... le problème du chocolat ? Ça tache !

« -Mademoiselle Nijô... une grosse vache.

-Pardon ? » demanda la jeune fille, éberluée par tant de grossièreté.

« Goujat ! » s'emporta son amie. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris un peu de poids que vous pouvez la traiter de grosse vache ! »

Les larmes mouillèrent les yeux de Shizuka Nijô, Kyoya Ootori la trouvait grosse...

« -Mais de quoi parlez-vous, mademoiselle Oto ? Je viens juste lui signaler la tache que le chocolat a fait sur sa jupe...

-Ah ? Euh, excusez-moi monsieur Ootori, j'ai du mal comprendre...

-Certainement. »

Plus loin, les jumeaux n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Et ils avaient bien entendu, _eux_. La suite promettait d'être intéressante...

°oOo°

Plus tard, une fois les clientes parties

« -Dis donc Kyoya...

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire sur le cercle ? Aucune annonce sur l'économie ? La façon de mener ? Les prochains thèmes ? »

Le benjamin des Ootori fixa un œil méfiant sur les jumeaux. Depuis quand voulaient-ils entendre son exposé hebdomadaire sur le cercle ? Ils fuyaient aussi vite que possible en temps normal !

« -Si... d'ailleurs Haruhi prépare le café. Et pas cette immondice de chocolat _sucré_.

-Alors nous nous installons » fit Hikaru -ou peut-être était-ce Kaoru- en s'asseyant avec son frère sur un canapé.

Seuls les jumeaux notifièrent le départ discret d'Haruhi -il y avait des soldes au supermarché de son quartier-, mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de la retenir. Ils imaginaient déjà toutes les bêtises que Kyoya allait dire...

°oOo°

« -... bien, et pour les prochains thèmes nous pouvons prendre en compte que c'est la fin de fellation. Nous pouvons donc nous permettre des costumes plus onéreux que d'habitude, et... quoi ? »

Tout le monde avait buté sur le mot. Hani -qui, jusque là, essayait de convaincre Lapinou de partager son gâteau à la fraise-, Mori -qui venait d'éviter la chute de la cafetière à cause d'un mouvement enthousiaste de Tamaki, le même Tamaki qui écoutait avec assiduité et les jumeaux qui guettaient cela depuis le début.

« Quoi ? » répéta Kyoya, clairement agacé.

« Tu as dit la fin de la _fellation_! » annonça triomphalement un des jumeaux.

Kyoya blêmit. Et tenta de se rattraper :

« -La fin de l'_inflation_, tu as dû mal entendre. Maintenant, passons au côté sécurité... il y a eu plusieurs effractions dans les différents clubs cette semaine. Je pensais à sécuriser la salle avec autre chose qu'une simple serrure... que pensez-vous de l'instauration d'un gode de sécurité ?

-... »

Kyoya se rendit compte qu'il avait à nouveau raconté n'importe quoi... il inspira profondément, puis reprit, essayant de réprimer la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues :

« -D'un _code _de sécurité...

-Moyen. Un code, ça peut se découvrir.

-Les empreintes génitales, ça ne serait pas trop extrême ? »

Troisième blanc.

« -Kyoya, tu n'irais pas te coucher ? Ça devient grave là !

-Et on rediscutera de tes empreintes _digitales_ demain, je suis sûr qu'Haruhi va adorer !

-Si jamais vous lui racontez quoique ce soit... » menaça l'héritier Ootori en fusillant les jumeaux du regard.

°oOo°

Le lendemain

« Alors ? J'ai manqué quelque chose à la réunion d'hier ? »

Les jumeaux sourirent machiavéliquement et se penchèrent chacun vers une oreille d'Haruhi... quand la vue de Kyoya les fit brusquement arrêter leur mouvement. Sans même se concerter, ils s'approchèrent encore un peu et...

« -BOUH !

-Bande de crétins ! »


End file.
